Heat of the Moment
by Duchess Eileen
Summary: Their breath smells of red wine and apple pie. A simple celebration has turned into something more, as Ed and Winry proceed farther in a night then they ever have. / Edwin, lemon. /


**Heat of the Moment**

**x **- x - **x **- x - **x **- x - **x**

_she paints her fingers with a close precision_  
_he starts to notice empty bottles of gin_  
_and takes a moment to assess the sin_  
_she's paid for_

**x **- x - **x **- x - **x **- x - **x**

It was all done in the heat of moment.

No, this was not the usual. This was all new, the touching, the kissing, the murmurs of love. It was an explosion of fiery passion, long pent up. Hands roamed, tongues trailed, and moans filled the little second floor bedroom.

There were others in the house, but the two didn't care about being heard. Lust caused caution to be thrown to the wind. Screw decency, screw morals. This was a sin they could not resist, a desire they caved to easily.

His hands fumbled clumsily with buttons of her top, his brow creased at the difficulty of the task. She moaned, willing him to go faster, but his hands weren't complying. "Shit." He hissed in aggravation, before roughly ripping the shirt open, taking several buttons clean off in the process. The damned material was removed quickly, thrown haphazardly to the corner of the room.

Their tongues tangoed rhythmically. Perhaps it was a new experience, but they found themselves melding together easily. They both tasted of the same thing; sweet apple pie and bitter red wine.

His shirt was removed easily. It joined her's on the floor, forgotten.

There was still material blocking her beautiful bust from his view. Growling, the teenager reached around the girl, clawing at the bra's foreign clasp. After a few moments of struggle, he decided he had a better chance of picking a lock then opening the clasp, so the foolhardy boy proceeded in the same way as he had with the shirt. The girl only laughed as her mind, like his, was foggy with spirits.

Her bra, clasp broken, was banished to the corner of the room where their shirts laid.

Finally, there was a pause in their hectic movements. The boy had froze, his eyes greedily taking her loveliness. His grin was animalistic, golden eyes sparkling with ecstasy.

She broke the still, reaching up and dragging his face back down to her's. Their lips meet savagely; no doubt bruising the soft, moist skin. Neither of them cared.

Her fingers reached into his braid, digging into his honey colored hair. Parts of her were burning like never before. Her lust was absolutely undeniable. The way his hands searched her body, the way they played with her breasts, oh, it set her aflame. Back arching, she moaned in pleasure.

This only excited him more. His mouth left her's, leaving a string of kissing down her neck before stopping at her bust. He was sure he had never seen anything as beautiful as the two pink circles that adorned each of her breasts. Taking the nearest one into his mouth, his tongue played, swirling around the perked appendage. Good god, the sounds of desire she produced were incredible. It made the throbbing in his crouch even worse.

With one of his free hands, the boy grabbed her other breast, doing his best to memorize how perfectly it fit into his palm.

The attention he was giving to her was intoxicating. The girl squirmed, one hand still in his hair, the other grasping the bed sheets. "_Ed_." She panted his name, voice full of rapture.

This wasn't enough. Oh, it was good, it was delicious, but there was so much more.

This was only the tip of the iceberg.

There was a place he wanted to explore, one he only knew in his imagination. His mouth continued to tease her nipple, but his hands began a new mission. They slid downward, him thoroughly enjoying the feel of her silky skin, stopping at her hips. One remained steady, grasping gently at her side for balance. The other, however, grabbed the waist band of her skirt.

He'd secretly wanted to do this all day. As soon as she'd strode out of her room that morning with the teeny thing on, he'd craved to take it off, to see what wonders it hid. There was no need to rip the skirt- it was easy enough to remove, even in his drunken state. It joined the other clothing in the corner.

Stopping his ministrations to her breast, the ex-alchemist sat up, his eyes gazing lustfully at the lacy black panties. It was the last bit of clothing on her, the last thing to shield his eyes from her natural beauty.

Her face grew even pinker as he slowly slid the cloth down her legs. Then, she was revealed to him, every part of her.

The black panties joined the rest of the clothing on the floor.

Their mouths met again, a feverish kiss. His chest pressed against her's, heat against heat. Their world was burning up, and they wouldn't have it any other way. There was only one last problem.

His pants.

Her hands grasped blindly at the button of his jeans, heavily distracted by the way he was kissing her. Soon enough, however, she was successful. The button popped open, and the zipper soon followed. Working together, her hands using his pockets and his fingers shoved through the belt loops, they freed him of the obstructive material.

If it was not clear before how turned on he was, it was when his pants left his body. As the boy sat up to kick the jeans off the bed, the girl's blue eyes examined the tent, licking her lips in anticipation.

Perhaps, in the morning, they would regret their actions. They were not thinking ahead, though. Their minds were focused on their current actions, focused on the need that filled them. No, they did not consider repercussions, they did not considered dangers. They only considered the now.

Carpe diem.

There was still a pair of boxers in the way, but the boy had remembered what he had oh so desperately wanted to explore. His right hand, once made of metal but no longer, found its way to the warmth between her legs. Her hands grabbed at the sheets, twisting in the fabric as he rubbed his fingers against her. Surely, there was no greater feeling then this.

The covetous whimpers she produced encouraged him on. Into her moist folds, he pressed his fingers, watching as the blonde girl rolled her head back, eyes narrowed with bliss. When she said his name lustfully, his heart speed up. He wanted - no, _needed -_ to hear it again.

Leaning forward, he continued to massage her woman parts with one hand, while using the other to prop himself above her. His breath tickled her ear as he spoke in a heady whisper. "I wanna hear you moan." His voice was slurred but it hardly mattered. She was too intoxicated to tell the difference in his speech.

She complied.

They worked like two parts of a well oiled machine. Not many other discernible words were spoken, only cries and murmurs. Her hands searched his body while his continued to please her. Their cheeks brushed, mouths occasionally meeting, but now they were too distracted to kiss like they had in the beginning.

"Ed... I'm gettin' close." The mechanic warned in a strained voice, her breathing rapid. Almost immediately, his hand left her entrance, not wanting the fun to end just yet. His boxers had to yet even come off.

His hands grabbed at the top of his black boxers, which had become quite painful, as his member was straining strongly against the fabric. As his girl watched with wide eyes, he tugged down his underwear, awkwardly pulling it off one leg, then the other, before chucking it into the pile of clothing.

The way she stared at his manhood was quite delectable. His ego, along with his wood, swelled even more.

Over the last few years, he had been in many horrible, frightening, difficult situations. Despite that, he'd never had the sensation of weak-knees... until now. One her dainty little hands reached out and gently grabbed him, providing a spark of warm and a blast of pleasure.

"Winry." He moaned, watching as the girl moved her hand back and forth, caressing the sensitive skin.

Everything was perfect.

In the morning, they would only recall traces of the sin they partook in.

**x **- x - **x **- x - **x **- x - **x**

_A. N. _Edited the ending. Leave your comments and suggestions please! This is my first lemon, so constructive criticism would be nice.

This might be continued, but on another one-shot collection I'm getting started. Mostly, because this piece now irritates me with it's abrupt ending that I can't seem to fix. Hmph.


End file.
